S2E6
Previous Episode | Next Episode (Wrasslemania I) With the UGWL viewers ready for the final episode before Wrasslemania, they tuned in only to find out that it was a decent show, with some mediocre content! SkyRocket promo SkyRocket comes out to a bunch of boo's from the UGWL viewers due to him picking The Hurricane as the Employee of the Month last episode, but he's not here to talk about that right now. He's here to talk about the Money in the Bank qualifying matches tonight. Who will get into the Money in the Bank championship match at Wrasslemania? Also tonight is a elimination chamber match, to determine who fights Slingblade for the "You Tried!" championship at Wrasslemania. DarkSydePhil(W) VS Hungry Z Money in the Bank qualifying match After that announcement, the first match starts, and with the help of his chatroom DSP once again comes out victorious. After the match is over, he beats up Hungry Z and calls him a scrub. Bulge Ironbeard & Slingblade backstage Bulge Ironbeard walks up to his mortal enemy, Slingblade, and tells him how during the main event elimination chamber match tonight, he's going to win, and he will be the one facing him at Wrasslemania. Reginald(W) VS Amerika Soldier Football Manager comes out, and announces that he has found his very first client. With the UGWL viewers wondering who it could be, out comes Reginald, ready to face off against Amerika Soldier. With his British warfare experience, Reginald was easily able to defeat Amerika Soldier and made a big impact on his debut. After the match was over, Football Manager praised him until Eddli showed up and talked about jawbreakers and nothing really important to the story. Missus Jzzb Promo Missus Jzzb comes out and starts to talk about what Mega Man said about her last week. This didn't last long however as soon enough Mega Man charged down to the ring and demanded to fight Missus Jzzb right now in a extreme rules match. Mega Man(W) VS Missus Jzzb Extreme Rules match After their brief encounter, they both start fighting each other in an intense extreme rules match, with tons of blood flying all over the ring. As the fight is nearing it's end, Mega Man gets the upper hand and lands the Legends Cancellation on Missus Jzzb and gets the pin. After the match is over, Hakan comes out with a pipe and smacks Mega Man from behind with it. They both beat up Mega Man and then leave the ring. Studmuffin VS Fat Asian Shenmue(W) Studmuffin, confused on why he has to fight someone out of his weight league, makes his way down to the ring to face off against Fat Asian Shenmue. This match went as well as you expected it to go, and Fat Asian Shenmue gets the easy pin. FrankerZ VS Anti-Mage(W) Money in the Bank qualifying match With absolutely no one caring about this match besides a few Anti-Mage fans, until Wizard Whitebeard runs in and starts to disrupt the match. Anti-Mage expected this however, and sent his illusions out there to beat up Whitebeard. With whitebeard now distracted by the Illusions, AM gets the pin on FrankerZ and is now qualified into the Money in the Bank match at Wrasslemania I. Lookin' Good Potato & Tonto Gordo backstage Lookin' Good Potato, mad that he lost their last two brawls against each other, challenges Tonto Gordo to a rematch at Wrasslemania I, with his mask on the line. Tonto Gordo of course accepts, and the match is set. Goucan VS Shingucain(W) Goucan, being cheered by the UGWL viewers, made his way down to the ring, only to be suprised when his ''evil ''brother Shingucain made his way down after him. Goucan, suprised by Shingucain, had to take him out quick before he caused any trouble in UGWL. Sadly for Goucan, Shingucain was too strong, and beat him. Donte VS Gave Novel(W) VS Spirtlol VS Bulge Ironbeard VS Waldo VS Reginald #1 contender "You Tried!" championship match The main event starts, and the UGWL viewers are all cheering for Waldo to win this match, sadly for them Waldo gets eliminated first. So, with Waldo gone, they start cheering for Bulge Ironbeard. But once again, Bulge Ironbeard gets eliminated, and your winner of the main event is Gave Novel. "Yay Gave Novel wins", said no one as he celebrated for the final time in his life.